warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/The Forest Runs Red
Prologue The heavily pregnant queen ran, her heart pounding as she bounded towards the clearing not too far ahead. She had to get there before her kitting began! The she-cat charged into the clearing and saw several cats, who crouched as she entered the camp, ready to pounce upon her. She ignored the hisses and mutterings of several of the other cats who had seen her enter the clearing. Two she-cats poked their heads out from a large hollow log. One of them noticed the newcomer's swollen belly and her hard breathing and rushed out to her side. She called back to the nearest cat. "She's about to begin her kitting! Hurry up and fetch help!" The queen who had come to the strange she-cat's side tapped her shoulder soothingly with the tip of her tail. Soon, a tabby she-cat with nearly black fur appeared with a small leaf in her mouth. She placed the leaf down and began to instruct the she-cat what to do. The other queen stayed back to watch the kits in the nursery, who tried to sneak past her in an attempt to see what was going on. Shortly after it started, the kitting was done. The she-cat looked down at her kits and purred happily. The medicine cat was licking the newborn kits while the queen who had first spotted the stranger narrowed her eyes questioningly as she spoke to the new mother. "I've never seen you around here before. You're not a Clan cat, are you?" The she-cat shook her head slowly. "No. I live near the Twolegplace, but I don't live with any Twolegs." The Clan queen studied her carefully as the medicine cat curled her tail and spoke to the rogue queen. "You probably won't be able to leave for a few days, but I'll see if our leader will allow you to stay here until you can leave." The rogue nodded gratefully to the medicine cat. "Thank you." Her gaze traveled to her single kit, who snuggled close to its mother's belly. Her eyes gleamed with pleasure at the sight of her kit. The medicine cat turned and walked off towards the leader's den. She stopped as she came to the entrance of the leader's den and sat patiently as she spoke to the leader, who was recently appointed to the position after the previous leader had lost the last of his nine lives. "Duskstar, there's a rogue who just entered the camp. She gave birth to a kit and will be unable to leave for a little while. Will you allow her to stay here until she can recover?" Duskstar turned to face the medicine cat and her yellow eyes met the medicine cat's green eyes. She tapped her tail thoughtfully. "I suppose so, but no longer. I don't want trouble with rogues making themselves at home in our territory, especially this early on in my career as the leader of ShadowClan." The medicine cat nodded and the other cat who was in the leader's den, a young, black-furred tom who had been made a warrior not too long ago hissed. "Why are we letting a rogue in our camp? That's just asking for more to come!" Duskstar turned and spoke to the tom in a low voice. "I don't think you would have any objections about cats who aren't from our Clan being close to us for a little while." The black tom's amber eyes widened as he realized what she meant. He flattened his fur and became silent as he stared angrily down at the ground. The medicine cat returned to the rogue, who had fallen asleep while her kit nursed silently. She narrowed her green eyes as she watched the kit. Something told her that this newborn kit's destiny would be greater than she could even imagine. She raised her head to the sky and whispered a silent prayer to StarClan. "What do you hold in this kit's future?" Chapter One Category:Blog posts